1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal television including a cord binding hook, in a liquid crystal television which can be freely installed indoor as a stand type and a wall hanging type, which makes it possible to bind cords easily without damaging the connected cords even when a number of cords are connected to a back casing of the above described television where a number of input and output terminals are disposed to perform input and output to and from a plurality of kinds of external home electric devices and the like, and which is excellent in design and beauty by covering binding portions and the like of the cords connected to the above described terminals with an attachable and detachable cover member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for holding and housing cords which are led out from electronic devices is utilized with a construction as in FIG. 6 for a liquid crystal monitor or the like used for display of a personal computer. A pivoting support part 41 of a stand 43 which supports a casing 44 is in a center of a back surface of the casing 44, and a recessed part 42, which leads out and houses two signal cord 45 and power supply cord 48 which are connected to the above described computer body not shown while holding them, is provided in the above described casing back surface 44A avoiding the pivoting support part 41, a cord holding wall 47 is formed in the recessed part 42 to project from the above described recessed part 42, and the above described cord holding wall 47 is provided with cord holding grooves 47A formed by notches corresponding to the thickness of the cords 45 and 48 at two spots to hold the above described two cords 45 and 48 by fitting them in. Further, a cover member 46 including engaging means with the above described casing back surface 44A is mounted to the above described recessed part 42. On a back surface of the cover member 46, projections 46A which prevent the above described cords 45 and 48 from removing from the cord holding grooves 47A are formed at positions opposed to the cord holding grooves 47A provided in the above described recessed part 42.
Besides, as for another electronic device, for example, the following prior art is proposed. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-43766 (Patent Document 1) proposes a method for housing the power supply cord 48 by disposing a plurality of notches 54 for leading out the power supply cord 48 along a perimeter edge of the cover member 46 and winding the power supply cord 48 around a cord winding member 53 by its excessive length, in an electronic device 50 including a space 51 provided on a side surface of the electronic device 50 to which the power cord 48 is connected to house the power supply cord 48, the cover member 46 supported to be attachable and detachable to and from the device 50 to open and close the space 51 and cord winding member 53 with projected parts of two projections each in an inverted L-shape formed on the back surface of the cover member 46 disposed with their backs facing each other.
According to the prior art of the above described liquid crystal monitor used for the display of the personal computer, since the pivoting support part 41 of the stand 43 which supports the casing 44 is in the center on the back surface side of the above described casing 44, and the recessed part 42 which leads out and holds the two signal cord 45 and the power supply cord 48 is provided on the above described casing back surface 44A avoiding the pivoting support part 41, the vacant space of the above described casing back surface 44A is narrow, only one more recessed part 42 can be disposed at one spot on the left side of the casing back surface 44A in FIG. 6 in which the stand pivoting support part 41 disposed in the center is therebetween even if it is desired to additionally dispose the same recessed parts 42 as described above on the casing back surface 44A to bind a number of cords 45 and 48, and the number of held cords 45 and 48 which are actually two can be increased to only four, while one more of the above described cover member 46 needs to be added. As a result, the mounting operation of the above described cover member 46 increases. Besides, the cord holding wall 47 provided in the above described recessed part 42 is provided with the notches of the cord holding grooves 47A at two spots to be able to fit and hold the above described two cords 45 and 48 therein, but it has to be said difficult to hold more than two cords in the same space. On the other hand, the holding wall 47, which is provided in the above described recessed part 42, is provided with the notches of the holding grooves 47A corresponding to the thickness of the cords, and even if the position where the cords 45 and 48 are fitted and held is mistaken, the error can be easily found visually. Besides, the holding part for the above described cords 45 and 48 is in an almost sealed state by the above described cover member 46, which can be said to be an advantageous structure for dust prevention. However, if there is no problem of the vacant space for forming the recessed part 42 as described above, and when, for example, more than ten are to be held by the similar holding means, if the notches corresponding to more than ten cords 45 and 48 which individually differ in thickness are to be prepared, assignment of a cord has to be performed for each of the holding grooves 47A, and it has to be said that the operation is complicated. Besides, the structure is such that the cords 45 and 48 are held by the holding groove 47A and the projection 46A at the cover member 46 side, and when the cords 45 and 48 twist, the edge of the cover member 46 pinches the cords 45 and 48, whereby the cords 45 and 48 are crushed, and the burden on the cords 45 and 48 such as a damage and a break increases.
Besides, the cord winding member 53 in the above described Patent Document 1 is in the shape in which two of the projected parts of the projections 53 each in the inverted L-shape formed on the back surface of the cover member 46 which is detachably supported at the electronic device 50 are disposed with their backs facing each other, the back surface of the above described cover member 46 and the projected part of the above described projection 53 in the inverted L-shape form a flange part when the cord 48 is wound round, and it is excellent in winding easiness irrespective of the number of cords 48 to be wounded, but when a number of cords 48 are wounded and housed, the above described number of cords 48 are folded on each other to be wound, which is the cord winding structure extremely difficult in winding back a specific cord 48 by designating it after it is wound around and changing it to a desired length, and can be said to be unsuitable for the purpose of holding a plurality of cords 48.